


Stitch by Stitch

by verger_de_pommiers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Arthur, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin and Morgana Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, eventual snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verger_de_pommiers/pseuds/verger_de_pommiers
Summary: After a visit to the market, Merlin and Morgana become engrossed in a new hobby. Who knew what mayhem a needle and thread could sew?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 454





	1. Basic Materials

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! And yet again, it's Merlin fanfiction in the year of our Lord 2020. Let's go!

Lady Morgana had brought the needles and thread, Merlin the linen. It was a sunny day, yellow light pooling in through the little window of Gauis’s rooms.

‘I’ve forgotten what it is we’re meant to do when we’ve made a mistake,’ Merlin said, inspecting the bumpy stitching he had just produced. It was bunching up the fabric.

‘I’ve just been using a knife to cut the loops before pulling the string out.’

‘Is that what Ydith said to do?’

Lady Morgana’s eyes twitched, guiltily.

‘I don’t remember. It’s easier with embroidery; you just pull it out. At least, that’s what I always did.’

Merlin shrugged.

‘Good enough for me,’ he said. Lady Morgana grinned.

Merlin got to the end of his thread and tied it gently. Before he had to ask, Lady Morgana passed him a new thread.

‘Twenty-five tunics,’ she said. ‘Do you think we can manage it?’

‘Definitely.’

They shared a determined glance and went on, quietly stitching. The smell of rain carried through the cracks in the door, followed by a wet patter outside. It had been raining earlier too, when he had bumped into Lady Morgana buying silks in the market place.

‘My Lady,’ he had said, taken aback for she was unaccompanied.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, and pointed behind her.

‘My guard got distracted by some game and is now in his cups. I thought I’d let him have his fun.’

‘I…I could escort you back to the castle, my Lady, if you want.’

Her surprise lightened her eyes, a little smile flickering at the corner of her lips.

‘Thank you, Merlin.’

Merlin had always found the Lady Morgana intimidating. She was so sure of herself, and put together. Whenever he saw her, he got the urge to do whatever he could to please her, to make her happy. She seemed so sad sometimes, plagued by nightmares as she was.

They had not walked three yards before Merlin almost fell arse over tit before Lady Morgana pulled him back by the back of his coat. Together they watched the line of scruffy children walk past and down the muddy path. Merlin shared a glance with her, and, without a word, they followed the children. The procession led to a ramshackle house and a sweaty woman who looked ready to scream.

‘In, in, that’s it. Shoes off. Collect your bread from Bet.’ She gasped when she saw the two strangers watching at the door. ‘My Lady,’ she said, bowing low.

‘Forgive us, we don’t mean to intrude.’

‘Not at all um,’ she looked about her. ‘C-can I offer you uh…’

‘Oh please, do not trouble yourself. But, if I may ask, what is happening here?’

‘Oh,’ the woman sighed, tiredly. ‘It’s the floods in the lower town my Lady. Some of these children are new here, parents lost to the terrible rain. I’ll take any child. I’d take in every last child in need if I could, but as you can see we’re strapped for proper supplies to keep the little darlings. Not a lot of them even came with shoes. I dread to think what the winter will bring.’

‘How awful,’ Lady Morgana said. ‘You should beg an audience with the King. He must help you.’

‘Begging your pardon, my Lady, but I already have.’

Merlin watched as Morgana’s face grew icy cold.

‘But it’s alright, my Lady. Some of the women on this street have offered to stitch the little bairns what garments they can, in between work hours.’

‘How many children are there?’

‘Twenty-five, my Lady.’

‘Then I shall do the same.’

‘And me,’ said Merlin. Lady Morgana turned to face him, an excited blush on her face.

‘Oh but, my Lady, I couldn’t possibly-’

‘But you might need to give us some tips,’ Lady Morgana said, turning back to the woman. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve done needlework.’

The woman bowed again.

‘Certainly, my Lady.’

She had introduced herself as Ydith, and then sat them down at the creaky dining table. The children made space for them as they munched on their bread. As Ydith took them through the basics of sewing, a little boy crawled over Lady Morgana’s legs to settle on Merlin’s lap where he played with the ties at the top of Merlin’s tunic. Merlin bounced his legs up and down, making the child giggle loudly.

The pair had left with energy in their step, and had raced off to find supplies.

‘Arthur won’t mind you being away?’ Lady Morgana asked, pulling Merlin from his thoughts.

‘Oh no, he’s in a boring meeting with….’ He glanced up. ‘I mean he’s in a… _important_ meeting, with the King.’

Lady Morgana tittered.

‘Don’t worry, I suspect Arthur feels they are boring as well.’

Merlin silently agreed - Arthur tried to hide it, but Merlin did not miss the glazed look he always had whenever he came out of those meetings.

Lady Morgana sighed. ‘My hands are beginning to hurt.’

‘I should go and fetch herbs for Gaius anyway. Shall we take a break, maybe?’

He watched as she turned troubled eyes to the window. He imagined that she was thinking of the children, their skinny limbs and mucky faces.

‘I’m sure we’ll get faster with practice,’ he said.

She smiled with some relief.

‘Yes, I think you’re right. You go and collect Gaius’s herbs. I should probably reassure Uther I haven’t got lost in the market, or bought up the entire silk stall,’ she chuckled. He led her to the door and they exited together.

‘Let’s meet again as soon as possible,’ she said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

‘Absolutely,’ he said, squeezing back before giving a little bow, which he had never gotten the hang of so it was more of a jaunty nod, and then turning to descend the stairs to the courtyard.

Morgana turned on her heel and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Arthur watching her from the end of the corridor. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his cheeks were blazing red. Quickly, he swivelled round and hurried off. Bewildered, Morgana watched him go.

-

Gwen was folding one of Lady Morgana’s nightgown’s when she heard the rigid marching coming her way. Through the gap in Lady Morgana’s door, she saw Arthur pass by, followed by an almighty crash. She gasped, and hurried across the room to find Arthur sprawled out upon the floor, a ceremonial suit of armour lying in pieces all around him. He sat up, blinking at the opposite wall and rubbing the side of his head.

‘Sire!’ Gwen dropped to her knees and almost reached out for him before hesitating, her hands hovering above his shoulders.

‘Are…are you alright? Shall I fetch Gaius?’

‘No uh,’ he coughed. ‘All is well.’ He shot to his feet. ‘See, fighting fit! Good day!’

‘Uh…’ she trailed off, watching as he limped away. When he got to the end of the corridor, she heard a hiss of pain. ‘Really Sire, you must sit. Here, put your arm around my shoulders.’

‘Guinevere, I’ll flatten you.’

‘Sire, I’m the blacksmith’s daughter.’

He stared at her, then huffed and did as he was told. Together, they managed the distance back to Arthur’s rooms and Gwen deposited him in a chair by the table. Doing so shook the mass of scrolls that were balanced on the table top and a bundle of them rolled onto the floor. The floor, Gwen noticed, could have done with a dust, and a pile of Arthur's clothes was sat precariously on the edge of the cabinet. 

‘I’ll just go and get Gaius,’ she said.

‘No, don’t bother, I’m sure you have other duties to attend to.’

‘Actually I haven’t seen Lady Morgana since the morning.’ Concern sparked in her stomach then. ‘I’m not sure where she is actually…oh gosh, should I be worried?’

Arthur waved a hand at her. ‘No, I just saw her.’

‘Oh, good,’ she breathed, but Arthur, inexplicably, was frowning like he had a bad taste in his mouth. His face was red. Before she could stop herself, she had reached a hand out and was touching his forehead. He looked just as surprised as she felt.

‘Sorry,’ she gasped, pulling her hand away. ‘I thought you might have a fever, I’m going to get Gaius now.’

For goodness sake, why did she have to be so embarrassing?

‘Guinevere,’ he said when she had reached the door.

‘Yes Sire?’ she answered, weakly.

‘The Lady Morgana….’ he trailed off.

‘…Yes Sire?’

‘H-has…has she ever mentioned.’ His eyes flickered around the room. ‘That is…has she ever mentioned Merlin to you?’

‘Merlin? I don’t think so. Maybe once or twice in passing but…’

‘Right.’

‘Is everything alright with Merlin, Sire?’

He was silent a moment, staring blankly at her.

‘Guinevere, let’s forget this conversation ever happened.’

‘Alright,’ she said quickly, curtseyed clumsily, and left. She hurried down the hallway, avoiding the mess of scattered armour, and headed for Gaius’s rooms. There, she found him arranging herbs on the table top.

‘Hello, Gwen’ he said.

‘Hello,’ she smiled back. ‘Sorry to interrupt, but Arthur's taken a tumble and he's in pain. I think he might have sprained something.'

'Honestly, that boy never fails to find a way to injure himself,' he said, taking down his bag from the hook on the wall and heading for the door. 'Ever since he was little.'

Gwen blinked at the empty doorway.

‘Alright then,’ she said, and took a seat. Eyes wondering, she settled on a pile of thick linen and an open wooden box containing needles and string. Gwen didn’t know Merlin had taken up sewing. Perhaps he had another job on the side. She didn’t take Merlin for having nimble fingers. Not that she would ever say it, but Merlin could be quite clumsy sometimes.

Feeling guilty for even thinking it, she got up and began to fold the linen carefully in a nice, neat pile. When that was done, she closed the lid on the wooden box and rested it carefully on top. She nodded, pleased, then left. Perhaps Lady Morgana would be back in her rooms by now.

-

There was a very faint tapping at the door - two knocks, a beat, then another knock. Merlin hastily crossed the workshop and opened the door to let Lady Morgana in.

'Sorry I'm late. Has he been asleep long?' Merlin followed her gaze to Gaius who was sprawled out on his pallet and snoring softly.

'Only just dropped off,' he replied, gesturing for Lady Morgana to sit down. He picked up the linen which, inexplicably, had been folded neatly into a pile. He did not remember doing that at all. Then he divvied out the needles and thread. 'Oh! I forgot. I went to the library and I found this book.' He leaned over on his chair to pick up the dusty, yellowing book he had picked out under Geoffrey's withering gaze. 'I think it's really old, but it has some patterns and tips. It might be helpful.'

'That's brilliant. I think I'm going to need it. Look at this sleeve.' She held up the tunic she had been working on, displaying a huge hole in the seam between the sleeve and shoulder.

'There's a page on sleeves!' he whispered excitedly and flicked through the pages before passing it to her. She took it, studying it intently. They fell into companionable silence, listening to the pitter-patter of rain outside and Gaius's snores. The candle flickered between them. 

'This is taking much longer than I imagined,' Lady Morgana finally said.

'Yeah.' Merlin looked down at his scrap of linen. 'How much have you done?'

'I haven't even finished one side.'

'Me neither.'

They shared a sorry look.

'Perhaps we should enlist some help,' Lady Morgana said as the candlelight flickered warmly across her skin. 'I'm sure Gwen can sew. Should I ask her, do you think?'

'I think that might be a good idea.'

The rain grew heavy, battering at the oilskin cloth in the window. Merlin lit another candle.

'I meant to ask,' Lady Morgana said, before hissing and drawing her thumb to her lips. 'Ouch.'

'Are you alright?'

'Yes, just being clumsy. But I meant to ask about Arthur. Was he alright this afternoon?'

He shrugged. 'Gaius says it's just a sprain, but he can't do any training for two weeks so he's acting like a grumpy child.' He blinked. 'I mean...a grumpy...prince.'

She laughed. 'It's fine Merlin, I'm well acquainted with Arthur's moods. But he was acting very oddly in the hallway earlier. He was there when you left to fetch herbs for Gaius and he gave me the strangest look and then took off.'

He shrugged again. 'He seemed his normal self earlier.'

With that, they settled back into comfortable silence. Merlin's mind turned to the orphans, sleeping cramped and cold in that little house, and poor Ydith and Bet. What possible excuse could Uther have for not helping them? Arthur would have helped. Merlin smiled. Arthur would have got all determined and passionate, and would have hatched an elaborate yet obviously faulty plan to go against his father's wishes. Perhaps they really should go to Arthur about it. But, Arthur had a sprain now, and Arthur being Arthur, he'd definitely ignore Gaius's orders and injure himself further. Merlin shook his head at himself.

'Who are you thinking about?' Lady Morgana asked, coyly.

'What? Oh, nothing. I mean, nobody.'

She raised an eyebrow at him and they carried on as the night wind battered the stone walls, until the candles were almost burnt out.

'I'll walk you back,' he said and she nodded gratefully, stepping out first and then taking his arm. Merlin imagined they must have made a funny sight. He walked her all the way to her door and they bid each other goodnight. Morgana watched him go before stepping into her rooms, but, as she did so, she saw a shadow scurry across the floor in the hallway, followed by the sound of limping footsteps.

'Arthur!' she called. 'You're meant to be resting!' But there was no reply.


	2. Unravel and Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New members are added to the sewing circle, Merlin sheds a few tears, and Arthur acts like the pillock he is.

Arthur’s rooms were empty when Merlin went in with his tray topped full of apples, bread, and bacon. He plonked the tray on the table and went to the window.

‘That _idiot_ ,’ he said, for there was Arthur, on the training ground, barking orders at the knights. Merlin hurried from the room and took the steps down to the grounds.

‘What are you _doing_ ,’ he shouted over the sound of swords clashing. He marched forwards. ‘Arthur!’

Arthur swivelled round in the chair he was sat in, his yellow hair ruffled by the breeze. The blues of his eyes glittered in the sun. At his feet, butterflies fluttered in the grass.

‘I’m not doing anything,’ Arthur drawled. ‘I’m just watching.’

The fighter’s swords scraped together. They stepped back and then struck again with a resounding crash.

‘Oh yeah, then how did you get down here?’

‘Leon helped me.’

Leon, who was watching the fight, seemed to sense that he had been named and sent a shifty look Merlin’s way.

‘For goodness sake,’ Merlin sighed when Arthur turned his attention back to the knights. ‘Arthur. Gaius said you need to rest and-’

‘Are you still here?’ Arthur said. Merlin blinked at him. Arthur turned his gaze away.

‘I…th-that’s right, I’m still here.’ He paused. ‘You should really-’

‘That’ll be all, Merlin.’

Merlin stared at his back. Arthur had a smattering of freckles there, on his neck, just beneath that golden hair. Unbidden, Merlin felt cold all over, and a sort of burning behind his eyes. Perhaps he was getting sick. After one last look, he tramped off up the grass. The shadow inside was icy, coming off the stone like breaths of air. He hesitated a moment, wondering if he should go back, but decided against it: he was meant to meet Morgana anyway. The orphans, it was the orphans he should be focusing on. With that thought, he quickened his step.

Back in Gaius’s workshop, he found Gaius chatting rather raucously with Gwen and Lady Morgana.

‘Merlin,’ Lady Morgana said when she looked up. Concern bled into her features. ‘Are you alright?’

‘What? Yes, of course,’ he laughed. When that was met with not one but three concerned faces, he turned on his heel and busied himself with readying the table for sewing. ‘So Lady Morgana’s told you of our plan, Gwen.’

‘Yes, I think it’s a brilliant idea, and I’d be happy to help.’

‘I’d better be off now,’ Gaius said, pulling his bag onto his shoulder and grabbing a handful of herbs. ‘Merlin, I’ve left some pottage on the stove should you all get hungry.’

‘Thank you,’ Merlin said, distracted. He was busy laying out the needles and thread. As Gwen and Lady Morgana bid Gaius goodbye, he took up the linen and placed his half-finished tunic gently on the table top.

‘Are you sure you’re alright, Merlin?’ Gwen asked as she took a seat opposite.

‘Mm-hm, yep.’ His eyes were fixed on threading the needle, but he could still see it when Morgana and Gwen shared a worried glance.

‘Well, this explains the linen anyway,’ Gwen said. At that, Merlin looked up.

‘Oh. You were the one that folded it up.’

‘Yes! Oh sorry, Yes. I didn’t mean to pry.’

‘No that’s okay.’

‘I was only in here to fetch Gaius. It was when Arthur ran into that suit of armour.’

‘It was a _suit of armour_?!’ the Lady Morgana scream-laughed and then tried to stifle her giggling with a hand over her mouth.

‘It went everywhere,’ Gwen said. Without Merlin’s notice, she had threaded her needle and was already halfway up two pieces of linen with her stitching. ‘He seemed a bit shocked actually.’

Merlin frowned.

‘And then, oh! That’s what I was going to tell you, my Lady. He was acting so strangely and then he asked about you.’

‘Me? Why?’ Suspicion was evident in Lady Morgana’s voice.

‘Well, I could be wrong. But, he was asking about you and Merlin and, well,’ Gwen chuckled. ‘He sounded jealous.’

‘ _Jealous_?’ Then Lady Morgana glanced at the door. ‘Oh. That explains it. But why…’

‘Well,’ Gwen went on. Merlin’s stitches were forgotten. His linen lay in his lap. ‘I always thought he liked you, my Lady.’ She was whispering now. ‘All the servants think so.’

Lady Morgana rolled her eyes.

‘That’s nonsense, Gwen,’ she said. Gwen chuckled, girlishly.

‘Perhaps you’re right, my Lady.’

Merlin’s stomach was topsy-turvy. He really must have been getting ill, because, right then, he thought he might be sick. His hands felt all clammy.

‘What do you think, Merlin?’

Was that Gwen speaking? He didn’t know. His ears were buzzing.

‘Uh…’ he said. ‘Mh-hm.’ He settled for nodding.

Gwen raised a hand to Merlin and cast a raised eyebrow at Lady Morgana as if to say ‘See?’

Finally, they settled into quiet, focusing on their own work. By the time Merlin’s hands were cramping and, by the way she was stretching out her fingers, so were Lady Morgana’s, they all agreed it was time for a pottage break.

‘Uh…is this alright, Morgana?’ Merlin said. ‘I can get something else from the kitchens for you.’

‘Oh not at all, Merlin,’ she said, taking the steaming bowl from him. Together they eyed Gwen’s work, and then glanced, embarrassed, at each other; Gwen, unlike Merlin and Morgana, had finished the body of one tunic and was already working on the sleeves. She had even left and returned from her home with a handful of leather ties to add to the neck of the tunic, so that the tunic could be adjusted for different sizes.

When Gwen sat down after taking her own bowl of pottage from Merlin, Morgana reached out and squeezed her arm.

‘I’m so glad you agreed to do this with us,’ she said, to which Gwen positively beamed back at her.

-

The summer heat had given up. Gwen had taken to doing what sewing she could do throughout the day in Lady Morgana’s room while Morgana had supper with Uther and the prince. Now the wind shook the windows and, though the sun was still out, great clouds drifted across a grey sky, blocking out the light. Gwen had lit a candle and rested it on Morgana’s dressing table, the linen propped on her knee. She thought of the little orphans and quickened her pace.

Footsteps drew her eyes to the doorway.

‘Forgive me, the door was open.’ It was Sir Leon. Gwen stood up, embarrassed to be caught using Morgana’s room in such a way. ‘It must have been the wind.’

‘Yes,’ she said, weakly. Sir Leon almost completely covered the gap in the door, his curly locks brushing the archway. She watched as his eyes drifted down to the needle in her hands.

‘Oh,’ he muttered. She stared back at him and almost gasped when his eyes reddened. ’S-sorry I…’

She pressed the linen to her chair, resting the needle and thread on top, and then crossed the room.

‘Sir Leon?’

Sir Leon bit his lip, then tried for a smile. It almost worked; it was a bit wobbly.

‘My mother. She loves needlework, you see. But her hands have been giving her some pain of late. I…I know she misses it.’

Gwen wanted desperately to clasp his hands in hers.

‘I should go. Forgive me, I didn’t mean to-’

‘No!’ Gwen interrupted. ‘That is…’ She looked down, cheeks heating. ‘Perhaps I could make something for her…’

‘Oh, that is too kind. I’m sure you have much to do already.’

‘Or you could do it!’ she exclaimed, eyes snapping to his.

‘Me?’ he said, somewhat dazed, then he seemed to go into deep thought. ‘Perhaps…perhaps I could, as a gift to her.’

‘Exactly! I’m sure she’d be pleased.’

He bit his lip.

‘It’s just…’ he said. ‘I don’t know how.’

‘Oh, well myself and the Lady Morgana will be meeting in Gaius’s workshop tomorrow to do our own needlework. I could teach you then if you like. I can get some materials for you.’

Sir Leon wasn’t one for outward displays of emotion. He bowed his head and, in that modest way of his, he said: ‘That is very kind of you, Gwen.’ Then he bowed once more, and left her.

-

Arthur was having some trouble with his trousers. He huffed, throwing his pride out the window, and lay on the bed to wriggle like a worm until the trousers came off. When that was done, he dug underneath his pillow to find his favourite sleeping trousers. With great, heaving effort, he got those on as well. It was when he was lying red-faced and hair askew, that the door opened and Merlin stepped in. A raised eyebrow shot his way. 

‘Looks like you can manage without me,’ Merlin said, laughing faintly.

Arthur shuffled up the bed, getting under the covers, before turning his back to Merlin. He heard his footsteps as he moved around the room, extinguishing candles.

‘How’s your leg?’ Merlin said.

‘Fine.’

‘That’s good.’

‘You can go now, Merlin.’

‘Oh, um. Alright.’

Just as Merlin left, Arthur sat up, but the door was already closing.

‘Merlin,’ he said. A scurry of footsteps brought Merlin back.

‘Yes, Arthur?’

Arthur hadn’t thought that far. He swallowed, searching for something, anything to say.

‘You…Don’t bother coming back in the morning if you’re going to be as thoroughly useless as you were today.’

Merlin’s mouth stuttered open. He took a shaky breath and nodded at the floor.

‘Yes, Arthur’ he whispered, scratchily, and then left. As soon as the door closed, Arthur threw himself back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands.

-

Merlin sniffed, wiping his eyes as he hurried down the hallway. He rounded the stairwell and Gaius’s door came into view. When he stepped into the workshop, Gaius was there, ready with a steaming bowl and a clump of bread. He took his seat opposite him and wiped his nose.

‘Merlin,’ Gaius said, gentle concern in his voice. ‘Whatever is the matter?’

Merlin shook his head, reaching for his spoon, but Gaius stopped his hand, grasping his wrist.

‘ _Merlin_. Whatever it is, let me help you.’

‘Gaius,’ he said and his cheeks burned at hearing the crack in his own voice. ‘Please. Can we talk about something else?’

The simple truth was, he did not know what was wrong. He felt like his chest was full of daggers, like a heavy sky full of water rested on his shoulders, that was all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> -  
> -  
> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	3. Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur get's some bad news, Morgana has a bright idea, and Merlin is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are all well :) Thank you so much for the kudos <3

Arthur did not know where his manservant was. He did not know where his father’s ward was. He did not know where his father’s ward’s maidservant was. And he did not know where his most trusted knight was. His father, on the other hand, seemed to be everywhere and Uther only had one thing on his mind: marriage.

‘The time has come, we must make an advantageous match for Camelot,’ his father said before taking a long sip from his goblet, a familiar move that meant to dissuade argument.

‘Father-’

‘I have already reached out to men of high-standing with appropriate daughters, it’s already underway Arthur.’ He smiled. ‘You will finally be of use to your kingdom.’

Arthur bowed. ‘Yes Father,’ he said, and left.

-

Leon fetched a plate of oat cakes from the kitchen and brought them down to the physicians. When he opened the door, kicking it with his foot for his hands were full, he found the Lady Morgana and Gwen deep in concentration over piles of corse looking fabric. Surprisingly, Merlin was also there with a needle and thread.

‘Sir Leon!’ Gwen said, standing up. ‘You came! Here sit down. I brought you a hoop and linen, and some other supplies. And, here I’ve got you some parchment and a pencil as I thought you might want to plan first, at least, I always find that helpful.’

Overwhelmed, he nodded and took the offered seat, greeting the others beside him. The previous night he had not been able to sleep for thinking of ideas for his mother’s gift. Her favourite flowers were roses, and she loved sparrows. He thought he could do something with that, but he was not sure what exactly. He was glad that Gwen had had the forethought to bring parchment and pencils.

‘How are the drills going?’ Lady Morgana asked. ‘I hope Arthur isn’t being too much of a tyrant.’

Leon took up the pencil and set it to the parchment.

‘He’s frustrated,’ he replied. ‘He likes to get involved.’

‘That and Uther has begun proceedings to find him a wife.’ This came from Lady Morgana and was followed by a gasp from Gwen who turned concerned eyes her lady’s way. Leon supposed he was missing something.

‘Would Uther really make Arthur marry someone he did not love?’ Gwen asked.

‘Of course,’ Lady Morgana said. ‘It’ll be my lot as well.’

‘That’s so unfair.’

‘No,’ Lady Morgana said, setting her sewing down. ‘What’s unfair is that there are twenty-five children with barely a scrap of clothing or more than a lump of dry bread for dinner, while I sit, an orphan also, in this great castle and never want for anything.’

It was quiet, then. Gingerly, Gwen pressed her hand to Lady Morgana’s shoulder. ‘You’re right, my Lady. I didn’t mean to upset you.’

Lady Morgana smiled, patting Gwen’s hand.

‘Nonsense, Gwen. I’ve just been a bit…emotional lately.’ She reached out and grabbed one of the oatcakes before taking a large, unladylike bite out of it.

Leon looked over his drawing of a sparrow. Perhaps he could weave the stem of a rose between its feet? And then have the rose rise above it, like a large, flowery wing.

‘That looks good,’ Merlin whispered next to him.

‘Thank you. It’s for my mother.’

‘I’m sure she’ll love it.’

Merlin looked tired. He was usually so full of energy. But then, Arthur had looked like a raincloud that morning. Leon wondered if the two were connected, and decided that they probably were. Arthur had been short with everyone that day; he doubted that Merlin had escaped Arthur’s bad mood. Leon made a mental note to have a word with his prince. It would not do to treat servants in such a way. Knights were there to defend those who could not defend themselves, and to treat all with the respect they deserved, no matter their status.

‘Let’s have a look,’ Gwen said.

Suddenly embarrassed, he found that his fingers shook when he handed her the piece of parchment.

‘Oh, it’s beautiful, look Morgana.’

‘Gosh,’ Lady Morgana said, eyeing the parchment with surprise. ‘Sir Leon, you have a gift!’

-

Lady Morgana stood chatting with the cook, whilst simultaneously using her skirts as a shield so that she could throw freshly baked scones into the basket at her feet.

‘Alright, goodbye!’ she called and shuffled backwards until the basket was over the threshold. Then, she bent down and grabbed it before dashing off down the hallway. Merlin met her in the courtyard.

‘You got them!’ he exclaimed. Together they ran across the cobbles and made their way through the winding streets, all the way to Ydith’s. Inside, the woman looked just as bedraggled as before.

‘Oh, my Lady, you almost gave me a fright.’ The little boy in her arms wriggled to get free and she popped him down onto the floor. ‘How can I help you today?’

‘We’re hoping we can help you, actually. Here.’ Morgana passed her the basket of scones and then bowed. ‘We know it isn’t much but-’

‘It’s wonderful, my Lady,’ she said, wiping sweat from her forehead and taking the basket. ‘Thank you.’

The little boy ran to Merlin and demanded to be picked up, which Merlin did. He bounced him in his arms and, after making sure that no one was watching, magicked the boy a wooden boat.

‘How have you been?’ Lady Morgana was asking Ydith. ‘You look like you’re in need of a rest.’

‘Oh, can’t complain my Lady,’ Ydith smiled, tiredly.

They spoke for a while, and then he and Lady Morgana bid Ydith and the children goodbye.

‘We need to do something for her,’ Lady Morgana said.

‘Agreed, she needs a holiday.’

Lady Morgana froze. Her eyes twitched, and then her head shot up to the castle.

‘That…is a good…idea.’

Merlin followed as she took off running. They passed under the gate and through the door that led to Gaius’s workshop, but Lady Morgana didn’t stop there. Instead, she carried on up the hallway and took the steps to the landing where Arthur’s room was situated. Just then, Arthur stepped out of his rooms and stopped rigidly when he saw Merlin and Lady Morgana there. Merlin watched as his eyes flickered between them.

‘Arthur!’ Morgana called. ‘I need to talk to you.’

‘Not now,’ he said and turned his back on them both, marching off. He disappeared round the corner and Merlin took a step back as Lady Morgana ran after him in a huff.

Alone in the hallway, Merlin glanced at Arthur’s door. He supposed he should go in and clean up. The rain had begun. He could hear its heavy patter through the window. Sighing, he made his way back to Gaius’s rooms.

-

Merlin had completed two whole tunics. He straightened them out on the table.

‘They look great, Merlin,’ Gwen said from where she and Leon were bent over Leon’s embroidery hoop. He had finished sketching out his design lightly onto the linen and Gwen was now going over how to begin basic stitching.

‘Thanks.’ He hoped they would fit. Just then, Lady Morgana came in on a flurry of skirts.

‘Merlin,’ she said, and then plonked her self down into the seat opposite him. ‘Guess what.’

‘What?’

‘Arthur has agreed to host an _adventure_ day,’ she paused dramatically. ‘For the orphans!’

Quiet fell and Lady Morgana looked between them.

‘What’s an adventure day?’ Merlin asked.

Lady Morgana leaned forwards, more excited than he had ever seen her.

‘It was Arthur’s idea really. I asked if we could bring the children to the castle for a day, just to give Ydith and Bet a break but also to give the little ones something fun to do. Uther couldn’t say no because…well, we just won’t tell him. That’s when Arthur suggested we could set up activities, sword fighting lessons, tug of war, horse riding. It would be an adventure for them! And it would be great for Arthur don’t you think? He’s too injured to actually train with his knights, but teaching the children, that should be fine shouldn’t it?’

Merlin stared dazedly at her.

‘Arthur suggested this?’ he said.

‘That’s a wonderful idea!’ Gwen exclaimed.

Merlin swallowed, looking away at the dust swimming through the sunlight.

‘I need to…ready Arthur’s room for the evening.’

They were all discussing the adventure day as he got up and left. Arthur’s rooms were empty when he came in, so Merlin spelled the room clean and lit the candles with a glance. Crossing the room, he came to a stop by the window. He felt the cold of the rain against his skin as the storm rumbled outside. Then a footstep in the doorway drew his eyes away.

‘Arthur,’ he said. Arthur hesitated by the door.

‘Hello,’ he said quietly. He closed the door behind him and undid the ties of his outer jacket. Before he could think too much, Merlin came forth and reached up, pulling at the sides of the jacket and drawing it down Arthur’s arms.

‘Are you alright?’ he whispered as he folded the jacket in his arms and placed it on the table. Arthur sat down and bowed his head. Merlin stared at his shoulders. He wanted, suddenly, desperately, to press his hands there. Instead, he stood behind him, and waited for Arthur to speak.

‘My father,’ Arthur said.

‘I heard.’

‘He has it all planned. I must marry whoever he…’ Arthur stopped, brushing a hand through his hair. ‘Well. It doesn’t matter.’

‘Yes it does. It matters.’

Still Arthur did not look at him. Merlin could hear his stuttered breathing. The light from the candle glowed in his yellow hair.

‘Merlin I…’ He sighed. ‘I’m tired.’

‘Then you must go to bed.’

Arthur nodded, but made no move to get up.

‘Arthur…’

The chair scraped back and Arthur was suddenly very close. His eyelashes cast shadows across his cheeks.

‘This thing between you and Morgana,’ he said, his eyes never drifting from the floor. ‘I will not…’ He swallowed. ‘She seems happy.’

‘I…yes I think she is.’ Merlin did not know that Arthur knew about the sewing. He supposed Morgana must have told him.

Arthur nodded. His voice was scratchy when he next spoke.

‘My behaviour has not been that of a knight. I…I have hardly known myself these past few days. Forgive me. I will leave you both to…’ He shook his head. ‘I will not get in the way. If you are happy.’

‘Um…’ Merlin was more than a little confused now. ‘That’s…good,’ he said.

Their eyes met. Arthur’s were inky blue. Something boiled behind them. He looked the furthest from alright. Merlin’s fingers fluttered at his sides.

‘Arthur.’

Arthur took a breath. His eyes flickered downwards.

‘Merlin….’ Then he looked away. ‘That will be all for today. Thank you.’

‘Um are…are you sure?’ Merlin glanced at the bed. He hadn’t readied it for sleeping, and Arthur’s sleep shirt was still hanging in the cupboard.

‘Yes. You should get some sleep.’

Merlin bit his lip. ‘Alright,’ he said, taking a step back.

Merlin left Arthur in his rooms and slowly made his way back to Gaius’s workshop. Thankfully, Lady Morgana, Gwen, and Sir Leon, had all gone off to bed, and Gaius was snoring quietly on his pallet. Merlin went to his little room and shrugged his outer clothes off before hurrying under the covers to keep the chill out. When he squeezed his eyes shut, he saw Arthur’s shoulders warm in the candlelight, his eyelashes fluttering, the hair at the nape of his neck. Merlin shifted onto his back, staring at the roof. It was a long time before sleep came.


	4. Starting to Sew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon finds out a horse's favourite colour, Arthur makes yet more mistakes, Morgana has fun breaking the rules, Gwen is beautiful, and Merlin gets a surprise.

Arthur was in a recalcitrant mood when Merlin came in with his breakfast. He felt physically pained as he tried to quell his moody features into something more pleasant. It did not work.

‘Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did you?’

‘Oh bog off,’ he replied, getting to his feet and collapsing into a seat by the table. Merlin chuckled and took the seat nearest, picking at the blackberries on Arthur’s plate. Arthur watched as Merlin drew them to his lips.

‘Oh, by all means Merlin help yourself.’

‘Thanks I will,’ Merlin replied happily, and rid Arthur of a sausage as well. Arthur rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck, sore from lack of sleep.

‘When are the children getting here?’

‘Lady Morgana and I will bring them at noon. How will the King take it, do you think?’

‘I honestly could not care less.’

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished for them back. Merlin’s eyebrows hiked up to his hairline.

‘ _Well_ ,’ he shouted loftily, and sincerely regretted that too when Merlin jumped. Was it too early to throw himself back into bed and roll himself up in the covers like a scroll. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. ‘Look,’ he said slowly so that he would not burst out with anything else. ‘The King will be with his advisors all day, he likely will not even notice.’

Merlin nodded, though he still looked unsure.

‘Merlin, I’m not going to let him send twenty-five orphans away, am I?’

Merlin bit his lip, and then smiled. Arthur quickly looked away.

‘You best help me with my armour today.’

‘Armour? But you’re just teaching aren’t you?’

‘I think the children will like it more if I look like a proper knight.’

‘That’s…’ Merlin trailed off. Arthur still could not look up. ‘Well I’ll just…go and fetch it for you then. Eat up.’

So Arthur did, and then went behind the screen to put on most of his clothes before Merlin returned. From the window, he saw Morgana with the knights, preparing the Green for the children to come. Horses had been brought out too. She reached up, her long sleeves blowing through her hair in the wind, and took hold of a particularly mischievous horse’s bridle. Arthur had also been finding it difficult to look Morgana in the eyes. Every time he did, he could not help but think of that night, when she and Merlin had clasped each other’s hands so tightly, or the night when Merlin and she had stood on the threshold of her rooms. He was being ridiculous, really. What business was it of his what his father’s ward got up to. And he had no right to feel…jealous. What had he to be jealous about? In fact, he wasn’t jealous, because he didn’t care.

Merlin strode in.

‘You took your time,’ Arthur said, to which Merlin rolled his eyes. He came forth and, without ceremony, tugged his under gear on over his head and quickly followed with the hauberk. After that, he started on strapping up the gorget and pauldron. As usual, he took forever.

‘Merlin if you were to go any slower, we’d both be entombed by the end of it.’

‘That makes no sense.’

Merlin’s breath tickled his cheek.

‘Could you just,’ Arthur hissed, grabbing the strap from Merlin’s hand. ‘For goodness sake, I’ll do it.’

Instead of a snide retort, Merlin frowned and took a deep breath.

‘You know, it’s very difficult to concentrate when you’re shouting at me like that.’

‘I wouldn’t have to shout if you’d just get on with it.’

‘It’s not my fault you’re in a mood.’

‘Perhaps it is!’

‘What did _I_ do?!’

‘I don’t know!’

Merlin blinked at him, then, completely unexpectedly, he slapped Arthur’s hands away from the strap and tied it. With uncharacteristic roughness, he did the rest of the straps and then clapped on the couter and vambraces, all the while giving Arthur a steely look.

‘There we go!’ Merlin said. Then he turned on his heel and stormed out.

-

Morgana had twenty-five threadbare children following in a line behind her, Merlin bringing up the rear. When they walked through the gates, the line erupted with gasps and screams of awe as the children took sight of the castle. She led them all the way to the Green and then told them to stand around her so that everyone could hear.

‘Welcome, welcome. Now, we have a number of activities set up for you. We have horse riding, over there,’ she pointed to Sir Leon, who waved. ‘And tug of war, and archery, and swordsmanship.’ At the last, they all made noises of uncontrollable glee. ‘But first, does anyone need to use the privy?’

All hands went up. Her eyes slipped to Merlin’s and they grinned at each other.

When all had done with the privy, they split the children into groups and assured them that they would all get the chance to try out each activity. Soon, the Green was awash with joyful chaos. Morgana, for her part, was assisting Arthur with swordsmanship by giving the children demonstrations, whilst also running off to judge each tug of war. When she was away, Arthur, it seemed, could get by very well on his own. She watched as he leant down and gently repositioned a little girl’s hand so that she held the hilt of her wooden sword correctly. Then, he mimed a big thwack and nodded encouragingly when she followed suit. Merlin, Morgana saw, was watching too, but from a distance. He had not seemed in the best mood. Morgana did not like to pry. She wondered if Gwen knew what was bothering him.

‘Morgana,’ Arthur called, and she quickly left the tug of war in the hands of another knight. ‘So,’ Arthur said to his little group. ‘Each strike should be accompanied with a step. Lady Morgana if you would.’ He gestured to a sword on the rack, which she took and then swivelled round to face him side on. ‘Now, the Lady Morgana will strike first.’ She stepped forwards and did so, and as Arthur met her sword with his, he stepped back. ‘So, how can I get the upper hand from here?’

A girl with a huge birthmark on her face put her hand up, wiggling her tiny fingers.

‘Yes?’ Arthur said.

‘You step to her and…and swoosh and then clash,’ she mimed, ‘and then cut her sword away.’

‘Good! As I have the weight advantage, I can bring both our swords together at the hilt.’ This he did, and Morgana allowed it. ‘And then throw her sword away.’ He did so lightly enough that it did not take the sword from her hand, but threw her arm away. ‘Now she is completely unprotected. What could she do next?’

‘Run away?’ said the girl, to which all the children laughed.

‘Actually, that’s exactly what she can do, or at least put some distance between us. Of course, in a true fight, this may not be good enough, but for competition it can work very well.’

Out of the corner of her eye she saw seven children fall flat onto the grass after relinquishing their hold on the rope.

‘Merlin! Merlin could you take my place here a moment,’ she called and then ran over to the tug of war group. ‘You won!’ she cried to the other children. They had, she noticed, somehow roped in three knights to join their side but Morgana judged that to be fair game: it was good tactics after all.

-

Leon and Gwen were by the trees with the horses. Gwen was teaching four children how to saddle a horse, while Leon and two other children carefully brushed another’s coat.

‘What’s his name,’ a boy whispered as he lightly brushed the horse’s main.

‘His name is Gringolet. He’s very friendly, and he loves to steal apples.’

The children giggled.

It was the perfect day for such things. The sun blazed through the leaves, globules of gold scattering across the grass. In the distance was the clash of wooden swords. Leon squinted over to where Arthur was passing Merlin his sword, enclosing his hand in his.

‘What’s his favourite colour?’

‘Hm?’ Sir Leon asked, drawing his eyes back down to the children. ‘I’m not sure. Why don’t you ask him.’

The boy drew nearer and whispered against Gringolet’s neck and Gringolet happily chomped on the grass below.

‘It’s green,’ said the boy. Oddly, Leon thought that that was probably true.

-

As the sun began to dip, Lady Morgana brought the children into the main hall, where she had had the servants lay out with a light feast. Ydith had advised them that it would not be wise to present the children with too much food as their unaccustomed stomachs may revolt. In other words, they could have a lot of cleaning up to do. Just as she was reaching for a plate of apple cakes, she froze as the main doors creaked open and in stepped Uther. But then, before she could say a word, Arthur got up from his seat and marched towards the door, gesturing towards the hallway outside and then closing the door behind himself and the King. Morgana glanced at Merlin who had his eyes on the door. Soon, the sound of raised voices could be heard above the chatter, though the children did not seem to notice. Morgana was about to get up when the door opened once more and Arthur returned. He retook his seat between Sir Leon and the little girl with the birthmark, and began chatting easily as though nothing had happened. Gwen squeezed her wrist, drawing her attention away.

‘Are you well, my Lady?’

‘Yes, thank you Gwen,’ she said. ‘Are you?’

Gwen looked so beautiful when she smiled.

‘Very well, my Lady.’

They grinned at each other and clasped hands.

-

Merlin followed Arthur to his rooms. Ydith had seemed well-rested when they had returned with her charges, so much so that she jumped onto her toes and enclosed the Lady Morgana in what looked like a rib-crushing hug.

Merlin yawned as they turned the corner and stepped into Arthur’s rooms, closing the door behind him. Immediately he went for the laces on Arthur’s collar but, remembering the morning, his fingers stuttered and it took him longer than usual to undo the knot.

‘Today was…good, wasn’t it?’ he said, releasing the laces and tugging Arthur’s collar free.

‘It…yes. It was good.’

Without thinking, Merlin pushed his thumbs beneath the collar to tug the jacket off, rather than starting from the back. Their faces were suddenly very close. Merlin took a step back.

‘Um, good. And, you…the children obviously had a good time.’

‘Yes. I hope so.,’ Arthur said.

‘And they all seemed to learn something so-’

Arthur stepped forwards and pressed their lips together. Merlin's eyes flickered closed. He opened his mouth, and Arthur pressed closer. His fingers curled around Merlin’s neck, fluttering in his hair. Little puffs of air warmed Merlin’s cheeks.

Then Arthur stepped away. His eyes turned to the floor.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said, his breath ragged. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be,’ Merlin said, dazed. Arthur shook his head.

‘I should not have done that.’ He closed his eyes, then on a rush of air he said, ‘Please forgive me,’ and turned away, walking for the door and swiftly quitting the room. Merlin swayed on his feet. His lips were still warm. He looked about him. The room was exactly the same. It was as if nothing had happened. He passed a shaky hand through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> -  
> -  
> The angst continues....


	5. Continuing to Sew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is the best knight, and Merlin is in big trouble.

The King had been droning on about possible matches for an hour now. Arthur stared at the lines in the table, making faces out of them.

‘I hope you’re listening,’ came his father’s stern voice.

‘Yes Father.’

The light coming through the glass shimmered across the eyes on the tapestries. He saw the glimmer in Merlin’s eyes. The red of his cloak shone brightly. He saw the blushing redness of Merlin’s lips.

Tiredly, he looked away, and tried to focus on his father’s words. But he did not want to know them.

-

‘You’re very quiet Merlin,’ Morgana said. When he did not reply, she ducked her head, trying to get a view of his face. It was in shadow, his head ducked down in concentration. His stitching almost touched his nose. ‘Merlin?’

His head shot up.

‘Yes? Sorry.’

‘Are you alright?’

He closed his mouth and stared, wide-eyed at her. Now she was really worried.

‘What happened?’ she said, her tone brooking no argument. His shoulders slumped and he dropped his piece of linen.

‘I…I can’t say.’

‘You mean it’s a secret?’

He nodded.

‘Is it about Arthur?’

His startled look confirmed it.

‘What has he done now?’ she asked.

‘He…’ He sighed. ‘I can’t say.’

‘But you want to. I can tell. You want desperately to tell someone.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Intuition?’

He sighed again. It reminded her of something, but she could not place it.

‘Alright,’ he said. ‘I…something…happened. But it wasn’t his fault. I…I don’t know. I’m really confused Morgana. I don’t know why he….when it’s you he…and I don’t know what to do.’

‘That’s a lot of unfinished sentences, Merlin.’

His head dropped onto the table and he moaned. She pressed a hand to his shoulder.

‘That’s a bit dramatic Merlin.’

He looked up, hair ruffled, and smiled. As she went back to her sewing, glad to see Merlin happier, something occurred to her.

‘When you said “when it’s you he…”’ She waved her hand about. ‘Did you mean me?’

‘Um.’

‘Me what?’

‘Well Gwen said Arthur was jealous because he, you know…’ he trailed off. She felt her eyebrows rising up.

‘Merlin are you saying-’

He stood up.

‘Anyway,’ he said, quickly. ‘This one’s done now. What do you think?’

‘Uh yes, very good, but Merlin-’

‘I better be off now, then. I’ll meet you later. Thank you, my Lady.’

Before she could reply he was out the door. She jumped when she heard a shuffling behind her.

‘Gaius? How long have you been here?’

‘I’ve always been here.’

She blinked.

‘That sounded ominous,’ she said.

-

Gwen’s mind often wondered when she was seeing to her Lady’s hair, strands weaving in and out of her fingers. The Lady Morgana liked to change her hairstyle throughout the day, a habit Gwen was more than happy to help her with. Her silky hair was so soft. Styling it was like embroidery.

‘Leon’s hoop is getting along nicely,’ she said.

‘Is it?’ her Lady said. She sounded distracted.

‘Yes. His mother’s day of birth is drawing near, though. He’s desperate to finish it, but won’t accept my assistance. He wants to do it all himself.’

‘That’s nice.’

Gwen pressed the comb against the mass of plaits, keeping them together.

‘Are you well, my Lady?’

For a moment, Morgana was quiet. Her shoulders sagged a little.

‘Oh Gwen. I think I’ve been the cause of some hurt.’

‘What do you mean?’

Morgana turned to face her.

‘I can’t say. Just…Gaius told me that Merlin had cried all last night.’ At these words, her own eyes were peppered with tears.

‘Did he say why?’ Gwen asked, breathing faster now.

‘Not exactly. But, I think I know. It’s strange but I’m not at all surprised. But I could be wrong. I don’t want to cause more harm but Merlin is my friend and I want to help him.’

‘My Lady, if you cannot say, then it might be hard for me to help you.’

‘I know,’ she said miserably. ‘But it’s not my secret to tell.’

-

The next morning, Arthur got up and dressed himself once more, and a maidservant brought him his breakfast. It was fine. It was all fine. He could manage like this. He would have to. What he had done was unforgivable. He loved Morgana like a sister, and he had betrayed her. Not just that but he had taken advantage of Merlin. To be so unchivalrous. It was not the behaviour of a knight.

He went out onto the Green for drills, determined to take part this time regardless of the state of his leg. The clash of swords was almost enough of a distraction. But not quite. After losing hold of his sword twice, he wiped the sweat from his face and breathed, blinking up at the cloudless sky. To his left, his most loyal knight was sat in the grass. Curious, he made his way over to him.

‘Leon,’ he said. ‘What are you doing?’

Leon looked up from his…well Arthur had no idea what it was.

‘Embroidery Sire. For my mother.’

‘Embroidery.’

‘Yes, Sire. Gwen, Merlin, and the Lady Morgana meet in the evenings just before dinner time for their stitch club.’

‘I’m.’ Arthur cocked his head. ‘I’m sorry what?’

‘The stitch club? Merlin and the Lady Morgana are stitching tunics for the orphans. With Gwen’s help, that is. She gave me this.’ He held up his hoop.

Arthur’s mouth fell open.

‘When did this start?’

Leon’s eyes glanced away, then back.

‘Some time before the adventure day, I think.’

‘You mean to say that Merlin and the Lady Morgana have been sewing together.’

‘Yes, Sire.’

‘And that’s it?’

Leon’s frowned.

‘What else would they-’

‘Nevermind.’ He closed his eyes. He felt numb, but also like he was bursting with energy. ‘And…and Gwen is with them.’

‘Yes.’

He wanted to take Leon by the shoulders and shake out everything he knew.

‘Sire, is everything alright?’

‘Certainly, Leon,’ he said, though everything was not alright. Far from it. He glanced down at Leon’s hoop. ‘That’s very good by the way.’

Leon looked down, shy as always.

‘Thank you, Arthur.’

Arthur patted his shoulder and moved back to his knights, the ones who were not sewing. His mind was like a boat on a stormy sea. He hardly knew what he was thinking. His body moved on muscle memory, shielding blows and striking like a puppet.

-

When Merlin returned to Gaius’s rooms that evening, he found Lady Morgana, Gwen, and Leon already there, with a plate piled high with oak-cakes and apple tarts placed between them on the table.

‘Cook is going to kill all of you,’ he said.

‘We thought you could use some cheering up,’ Lady Morgana said.

‘I don’t need cheering up why would I need cheering up I’m fine.’

‘Yes, Merlin. You sound fine.’

He took a seat between Leon and Gwen.

‘I am,’ he chuckled. He was not.

They all seemed to collectively decide to let it go and got on with their individual tasks. They were getting quite close now to fifteen complete tunics. Merlin doubted that they would have been anywhere near to finishing if it was not for Gwen. Good intentions aside, Merlin and Lady Morgana were still just beginners.

Merlin looked up when Gaius shuffled over to take an apple tart, then shuffled back over to his work station where he quietly cut herbs and threw them into a boiling pot. Then all heads turned when the door burst open.

‘Arthur,’ Merlin said. Arthur’s eyes found his, then seemed to take in the rest of the room.

‘Arthur!’ Lady Morgana said, jumping up. ‘Perfect. You can help us.’ Her voice sounded constrained. ‘Come and sit by me.’

‘Uh.’ Arthur looked bewildered. ‘I…’ He stepped backwards into the hall and shut the door. They all stared at the place where he had stood.

‘What was that?’ Gwen said.

Steam bubbled from Gaius’s pot. Sir Leon put his hoop and needle down.

‘Perhaps one of us should follow him,’ Lady Morgana said, widening her eyes at Merlin.

‘Yes, perhaps you should,’ Merlin agreed.

‘No, I meant-’

‘I shall go,’ Sir Leon said, standing up.

‘Nobody is going anywhere,’ Gaius said.

‘That’s very ominous, Gaius, yet again.’

‘I have listened to your stitching sessions and I must tell you now, your nosy proclivity for gossip is going to get you into trouble.’

‘Gaius!’ Gwen gasped, then paused contemplatively. ‘You’re right.’

‘But,’ Lady Morgana said, frustrated, then sighed and refocused on her needle and thread. Merlin did the same, listening for footsteps, but none came. Soon, he should be going up to Arthur’s rooms to prepare them for the night, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, nor had he been able to that morning. ‘No, I’m sorry,’ Lady Morgana said, startling him. ‘You must go, Merlin.’

‘What? What have I done?!’

‘No, I mean you must go after Arthur.’

‘No.’

‘Merlin.’

‘He doesn’t want me.’

Awkward silence set in as all eyes turned to his burning face.

‘I mean he doesn’t want me to.’ He got up, throwing his linen down. ‘I’m going to bed.’

He closed the door on his little room and fell into bed, turning to bury his face in his pillow. Muted whispers hummed underneath the door. He rolled over, finding the small light coming through the embrasure. Tears pooled in his eyes, slipping down his cheeks. This was so stupid. Whatever had happened that night, Arthur regretted it. _I should not have done that_. That’s what Arthur had said. Merlin would just have to forget it.

-

The next morning, Merlin woke up determined to get on with things and return to normal. So, the first thing to do, was to go up to Arthur’s rooms and to bring the prince his breakfast and help him get his kit on and do whatever else he needed Merlin to do. But when he got there, the rooms were empty. There were no dishes or clothes lying around, and the bed was made.  
He left, walking along the corridors, until he heard voices outside the throne room. They sounded angry.

‘I’ve had enough of it! Not once have you asked me what I want!’

‘That is not a question that needs to be asked.’

‘Father-’

‘You are behaving like a child.’

‘Then so be it! I refuse to marry. I refuse to sit here and listen to you plan for my every move as King, as if without you I am nothing.’

‘Believe me, I wish that were not so, but you continue to disappoint me.’

‘I am glad of it. I would rather disappoint you than live up to the expectations of a King that would deny help to twenty-five desperate children.’

Marching steps were coming towards him. He had to get out of here. The door clanked open and there was Arthur’s stormy face. It softened quite suddenly.

‘Merlin,’ he breathed. He closed the door. The guards on either side looked at him as if awaiting orders. ‘I wished to see you.’

‘Really?’ Merlin glanced at the door.

‘Yes, do you have time to-’

‘I have to be going now,’ Merlin said and took off down the hallway. He quickened his pace when he heard footsteps following him. He did not want to hear it. He couldn’t bear it.

‘Merlin, Merlin for goodness sake.’

A hand on his shoulder slowed his pace and they both stopped just outside the door to the stairs. He squeezed his eyes shut.

‘Merlin, open your eyes.’

He shook his head.

‘Just say what you have to say.’ He heard Arthur cough and scuff his shoes.

‘Alright,’ Arthur said. ‘I…I will say it.’

‘Good.’ But it wasn’t good. Merlin covered his eyes with his hands. ‘Good.’

‘Merlin I…the thing is, is that I…oh this is ridiculous.’

Strong hands clasped his wrists and tugged. Merlin gasped, wholly betrayed. He did not want to have to see Arthur’s face, for Arthur to see his when he said the words that would just…just make everything totally rubbish.

‘Merlin, I love you.’

Merlin jumped, he physically jumped, and then he stared at Arthur like he had grown two heads. Then, he ran through the last few seconds in his mind, and shook his head.

‘Sorry, I think I misheard you. Can you say that again?’

Arthur scowled.

‘I love you,’ he grumbled.

Merlin swallowed and looked about him. The hallway was empty. As were the stairs behind him.

‘This isn’t very funny,’ he said.

‘Do you see me laughing?’ Arthur sounded quite annoyed now. ‘It’s been bloody ages. I have been in torment.’

‘But…but you don’t…you can’t.’

‘I most certainly can.’

‘But you love the Lady Morgana!’

Arthur pulled a face that was more than a little insulting towards Lady Morgana.

‘What on earth gave you that impression?’

‘Because you were jealous! You were jealous that she was spending time with me. Gwen said that!’

Arthur stepped forwards. His hands were still upon his wrists, pressing Merlin’s hands to his chest.

‘Yes, I was jealous.’

‘So…so.’ Then Merlin thought about it. ‘ _Oh_.’

‘Yes “Oh.” She and you were always together. I thought that you were…romantically involved.’

Merlin laughed hysterically.

‘If that were true, your father would murder me.’

Arthur kissed his cheek.

Merlin squeaked. ‘Your father is going to murder me!’ Arthur kissed his jaw, laughing against his skin. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. ‘Seriously, I’m in big trouble.’ Arthur pressed a slow kiss to his lips and Merlin wobbled into him, chest to chest. Arthur’s hair tickled his forehead and he sighed. When they parted, Arthur looked unsure.

‘I’m a knight remember,’ he said quietly. ‘I will be your champion, if you wish it.’

Merlin smiled despairingly. Of all the ways to ask, by swearing to fight for him. Of all the ways to ask if Merlin felt the same way.

‘Yes, Arthur,’ he said. ‘I do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> -  
> -  
> Sweats nervously...I hope you are enjoying this weird...thing.


	6. Tying the Final Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is overwhelmed, Morgana frets, Gwen is not just a pretty face, and Arthur stands up for himself.

It was officially Autumn, though Leon felt that it had been so for some time now, the cold and wet creeping in earlier than usual. It was when the servants were bringing furs in for the beds that Leon finished his hoop. He surveyed his work, pride bubbling in his stomach.

A warm hand clamped down on his shoulder and squeezed. He found Arthur’s smiling face beaming down at him.

‘You did it!’

Arthur was considerably less like a thundercloud of late, humming and handing out smiles freely and laughing off bad combat technique.

‘Yes,’ Leon said, still more than a little bewildered that he had actually finished his hoop - his mother’s hoop. Arthur shook his shoulder and went back to oversee the rest of the drills. Much too distracted now, Leon took off. A walk to clear his head would do.

-

Arthur was at the end of the field, demonstrating the number of ways one might force an opponent to drop his sword. One of the knights accidentally slapped Arthur’s palm with the pommel and Merlin chuckled from his place by the wall as Arthur hissed and then gave a quick reassuring pat to the knight’s shoulder. When he caught Merlin’s eye, he rushed over, all sweaty and pink-cheeked.

‘Hello,’ he said, brushing his hair back, only for it to flop back in front of his eyes.

‘Hello,’ Merlin said, pleased, though about what, he wasn’t sure. He watched as Arthur glanced over his shoulder to the knights and then yelped when Arthur grabbed him by the waist and hauled them both to the other side of the wall. Giggling breathlessly, they pressed their foreheads together, until Merlin tilted his chin and their lips met. His heart fluttered. Magic hummed inside him. Arthur’s hands trailed up his back and he kissed him, hot and wet. Merlin literally felt his knees go weak. He was so bloody embarrassed he refused to open his eyes until Arthur squeezed him close, wrapping him up in a hug.

-

‘What should I do?’ Morgana said, running her hands over the silk. She cast a smile to the stall owner lest he think her grumbling had anything to do with the quality of his product.

‘Well, as I’ve said my lady, I cannot help unless you tell me what it is that’s troubling you.’

Morgana sighed. She wanted desperately to tell, but she just couldn’t. Merlin would never forgive her. And Gwen was a terrible liar. It would be written all over her face.

‘Alright, I’ll…I’ll try to tell you without telling you.’

She let the silk drop and picked up a veil fastener, not really looking at it.

‘Someone-’

‘Merlin.’

‘Right, Merlin. He…has feelings. Or. Yes, he has feelings for somebody.’

‘Who!’ Gwen interrupted.

‘No, Gwen that’s the point.’

‘Oh right,’ Gwen shook her head. She took the veil fastener from Morgana’s fingers and put it down. ‘Go on.’

‘Well, this person he has feelings for, well Merlin thinks they have feelings for me. Which they don’t! But, I can’t convince Merlin of that without speaking about it with him, which he most definitely does not want to do. And then there’s also the matter of the person’s feelings, of which I do not know the truth of. Because, if not me, then perhaps they feel for someone else, or perhaps no one. I don’t want to get Merlin’s hopes up.’

Gwen was quiet for a moment, vision glazed. ‘Hm,’ she finally said, then sighed. ‘Well, we know what Gaius would say.’

‘Keep out of it.’

‘Exactly.’

Slowly, Morgana nodded. ‘Then, that’s probably what we should do.’

‘Indeed,’ Gwen said resolutely. They left the silk stall and dawdled further through the market.

‘But if they do feel the same way,’ Gwen said. ‘Wouldn’t it be wonderful? Merlin deserves every happiness, don’t you think?’

‘Of course he does but the King would never allow it. Merlin could be thrown in the dungeons!’ She froze. ‘Goodness, he could be killed.’

Gwen squinted at her.

‘Why would the King care who…,’ she trailed off. ‘Wait a minute. Morgana are you talking about-’ But then her eyes slipped away and she suddenly let out a scream of joy, grabbed Morgana by the wrist, and pulled her into the shadow between two stalls. The breeze buffeted the fabric against them.

‘What on earth was that?’ Morgana said.

‘Forgive me, forgive me,’ Gwen said, red-faced. She picked up Morgana’s wrist and pressed a soft kiss there. ‘Did I hurt you?’

Morgana blinked at her. ‘Uh….n-no.’

‘Oh good. It’s just that, I saw Leon and he was holding his hoop and I’m pretty certain that it’s complete! He finished it!’

‘Oh! But why are we hiding? We should go and congratulate him.’

But Gwen grabbed her wrist yet again when Morgana made to leave, and then patted it apologetically.

‘Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking that we could throw him a surprise party! We could go to the cook and get some ingredients, and make decorations. What do you think?’

Morgana was already nodding.

‘It’s an excellent idea, let’s go now.’

Together, they hurried off, making sure to hide their faces in case Sir Leon was looking their way.

-

When Merlin tripped dazedly into Gaius’s workshop, he found Gwen and Lady Morgana covered in flour and the table top littered with egg-shells.

‘We’ll clean it up when we’re finished!’ Lady Morgana said, guiltily.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Making a cake for Leon,’ Gwen said. ‘He finished his hoop.’

‘Oh!’ Merlin grinned. ‘That’s brilliant. Can I help?’

‘Actually we’re almost ready, we just need to take it to the cook to put in the oven.’

‘Which begs the question,’ Gaius said from where he was sat hunched over in the corner with a dusty tome. ‘Of why you did not carry out this stage of the baking process in the kitchens.’

‘The cook had no space for us, Gaius,’ said Gwen. ‘We told you that.’

‘Hmm,’ Gaius intoned, disbelievingly.

‘But actually Merlin,’ Gwen continued. ‘You could cut out some shapes from this old scroll we found. We’re going to throw them at Leon when he comes in.’

‘Alright,’ Merlin grinned and picked up the scroll and a whittling knife before sitting at the less messy end of the table.

‘You seem happy Merlin,’ Lady Morgana said. He glanced up at her, face heating.

‘Oh, you know. The sun is out,’ he said. ‘And…birds are singing.’

‘Are they?’ she said, glancing at the window. ‘I hadn’t noticed.’

‘Oh yeah if you listen carefully.’

‘That’s nice,’ Gwen said. Quietly, they went on with their separate tasks, though Merlin could feel Lady Morgana’s eyes on him. When she and Gwen left for the kitchens, Gaius joined him at the table.

‘How are you today, my boy? The Lady Morgana was right, you do seem better.’

‘Yes,’ Merlin said, suddenly shy.

Gaius pressed a warm hand to his shoulder. ‘I am glad of it,’ he said. ‘Now, when you’re done with that I need you to fetch me a batch of primroses. This potion is proving to be particularly temperamental.’

Merlin nodded. He had been planning to get some sewing done. They were so close now. But it would have to wait.

-

‘Arthur, Sire! Sire!’

Arthur turned on his heel to find Guinevere running at him at a disturbingly fast pace. He was in the stables, brushing Gringolet’s mane. When Guinevere finally reached the threshold, her momentum sent a mound of hay tumbling to the floor.

‘Oh goodness,’ she said, hand flying to her mouth.

‘Don’t worry about it, Guinevere,’ he smiled. She sent a searching look his way.

‘Are you sure? Here, I’ll help you put it back.’

‘Nonsense,’ he said, putting out a hand to stop her. ‘I can do it in no time.’

Evidently surprised, she nodded and then did a curtsey. She seemed to immediately regret it.

‘Uh…I don’t know why I did that.’

‘That’s alright,’ he said, and then the brush slipped out of his hands and he yelped when it hit him on the foot. ‘Uh…’

For goodness sake, were they destined to embarrass themselves in front of each other every time they met?

‘To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?’ he said, opting to power through.

‘Uh…yes, so. Leon, that is, Sir Leon finished his hoop.’

‘Oh I know, he showed me. It’s great.’

‘Right! And we want to put on a surprise party for him. Well not really a party. We made him a cake and Merlin made decorations.’

‘Did he?’

‘Yes. We’ll probably have to continue with sewing after that though because it’s getting colder and Lady Morgana’s starting to lose sleep over the children.’

‘Right.’

‘Yes, oh, I forgot to mention. So, we want it to be a surprise, but now that Leon’s finished his hoop we don’t know if he’ll come down to Gaius’s tonight, or when. So could you bring him?’

‘Of course,’ he said, then really thought about it. ‘You mean…I am also invited?’

‘What? Oh definitely. Definitely. Sorry I forgot to mention that too,’ she chuckled and shook her head at herself.

‘Oh.’

She blinked at him.

‘You don’t have to,’ she said quickly.

‘No no, it isn’t that. It’s just, the sewing club. It seemed it was just for…I mean I wouldn’t want to impose.’

‘Of course you won’t be imposing! That’s ridiculous, Arthur!’ Then she jumped as if she’d been stung by a rat-sized bee. ‘I mean. No! I didn’t mean that you are ridiculous. That…I just meant-’

‘Guinevere,’ he laughed. ‘It’s fine. I’ll get Leon to Gaius’s after supper.’

‘Right,’ she said, relieved. ‘Well, I’ll be going now.’

She left him with Gringolet, who sniffed his hair.

When supper came, Arthur changed and marched to the dining room. Morgana was already there, as was his father. He had endured it the previous night. He would endure it tonight. Taking the chair beside Morgana, he set to his full plate with gusto, determined to get it over with as soon as possible and then take Leon to his party. Just as the night before, his father did not utter a word. That is, until the King had knocked back his goblet and wiped wine from his mouth.

‘I suppose you have heard the news, my dear,’ his father directed at Morgana. Morgana shifted beside him.

‘What news, Sire?’

‘My son, in all his wisdom, refuses to marry.’

‘Oh,’ she said. He felt her foot press against his in silent comfort. He was glad of it.

‘You see, he knows better than I when it comes to the future of my kingdom. He would have it in the hands of our enemies.’

‘Father, that is not-’

‘ _I AM SPEAKING_.’

Morgana gasped beside him, but Arthur was used to it.

‘Do you understand how fragile our grasp on this kingdom is?’ his father hissed, spittle landing on the table. ‘How easily our people can be swayed away from us? You know nothing of what it is to rule.’

‘Where am I to learn it? From you? You have taught me nothing. I have learnt more from the servants in this castle than you could ever teach me. You say I need a wife to rule, speak the truth. You do not mean a wife, you mean an heir. Does a child make me a better ruler? It certainly has not for you.’

Morgana gripped his wrist.

‘Stop this,’ she said.

‘You think the ability to rule is down to blood, to lineage. But you’re wrong. To be a good ruler, I must understand that I am not a ruler. I am a servant. I am here to serve Camelot. That is all.’

Uther laughed and sat back in his chair. ‘I forgot. I thought you were a man, but you are still a child.’

Arthur smiled. ‘As I’ve said before, so be it. I’m your sole heir. Get used to it.’ Then he stood up and stomped off.

-

He found Leon in the courtyard, looking up at the starry sky.

‘Are you well?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are you certain, Leon?’

Leon looked down at the cobbles. ‘I am. I’ve finished my hoop.’

‘I know.’

Leon turned to him. ‘I’m not really sure what to do now.’

‘Oh, well. I know. Follow me.’

As he turned into the hallway, he saw Morgana running madly into Gaius’s workshop before slamming the door.

‘What was that?’ Leon asked behind him.

‘Not sure. Come on.’

As soon as they stepped through the door, they were blinded by.an avalanche of parchment. It was only when it had fallen to the floor that he realised that the parchment had been cut into shapes - flowers, swords, and perhaps horses, Arthur wasn’t sure about that last one. Beside him, Leon looked completely surprised and overwhelmed, even more so when Guinevere threw herself into his arms.

‘Congratulations!’ she screamed up at him. She took him by the arm and led him forth to the table where a large yellow cake was being cut into slices by Morgana. Merlin was on the other side, laughing, and Arthur found himself drawing closer, unable to stay apart. He stopped outside of touching distance, wanting nothing more than to reach out. They all sat, and Arthur felt a hand slide into his beneath the table. Merlin sent a quick glance his way, soft in the candlelight. Excited nerves bloomed in his chest. He had to look away.

Morgana dished out the cake, trying and failing to convince Gaius to take a slice.

‘It’s really good, Gaius,’ she said. ‘Trust me.’

‘I’ll stick to bread and butter, thank you.’

Morgana pulled a face and then took a bite, sighing happily. ‘What’s the verdict?’ she said, mouth full.

‘Really good,’ Arthur said. She smiled warmly at him.

‘Leon, what do you think?’ she asked.

‘Very, very good. Thank you. Thank you so much.’

Morgana and Guinevere grinned at each other.

When the cake was finished, Merlin and Morgana cleared the table and brought forth the linen. Arthur watched as they each took a piece, some almost finished into tunics, others just scraps with string flying off like spiders' webs.

‘Here, Leon,’ Guinevere said. ‘It’s not so different from embroidery. I’ll show you.’

Leon did not hesitate, taking hold of the needle and thread and following Guinevere’s instructions. Arthur felt wholly out of his depth.

‘Merlin!’ Morgana yelled, much too loud for the quiet of the room.

‘What’s wrong?’ Merlin asked, concern in his voice.

‘You can show Arthur,’ she said. ‘Here, Arthur, this one’s half done.’ She passed him a mound of linen. ‘Merlin will show you how to do it.’

Amidst the haze of chatter from the others, Arthur watched, mesmerised, as Merlin shifted closer to him - so close that their legs pressed together - and guided his hands through the basics. Merlin chose to show him, moving his fingers when needed, instead of telling him how it was done. Occasionally, when he did speak, he spoke low and quiet, as if they were sharing secrets. It was wonderful.

-

Gwen was very good at multi-tasking. That’s how, while showing Leon how to start with a new thread, she saw what was happening on the other side of the table. Her eyes widened. She moved her eyes to Morgana’s, but she was deep in concentration over her stitching. She moved her gaze to Leon, but he was reaching for the needle he had dropped on the floor. She looked at Gaius, but he was asleep. Very well, she would just have to keep it to herself. In fact, that’s exactly what she would do. As Gaius said, all the gossip could do no good. She nodded at herself.

‘Guinevere, is everything alright?’

She squeaked. Arthur was staring at her.

‘Most definitely,’ she said, and buried her nose in her sewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> -  
> -  
> Hello! I'm sorry this one was a bit later than usual. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	7. Final Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana, Merlin, Gwen, Leon, and Arthur - The Camelot Stitching Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my favourite chapter \o/

Merlin sat at the end of Arthur’s bed, eating an apple he’d swiped from Arthur’s plate, while Arthur recounted the weird dream he had had, still sleep soft.

‘And the lion could speak, or I heard it in my head, and it said: it lies beneath the forest floor.’

‘What does?’

‘Exactly.’

Merlin hiked an eyebrow up. ‘Weird.’

‘I know.’

 _You’re lovely, you’re lovely, oh goodness you are so lovely_ , was all Merlin could think. Round and round. Staring at Arthur’s pillow-fuzzed hair and sleepy eyes.

‘Merlin.’

‘Yes?’

‘You’re staring.’

Merlin glanced down. ‘Hard not to,’ he said. When he looked back, Arthur’s cheeks were pink. He shuffled forwards and settled in front of Arthur, only for Arthur to wrap his arms around Merlin’s waist and press a kiss to his tunic, just over his heart. His eyes, when he tilted his head to Merlin, were so unguarded. Merlin reached up, soft fingers tracing the contours of Arthur’s face before settling in his hair. Those big blue eyes would not let him go, only fluttering closed when Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur’s cheek, then the golden hair behind his ear, then his jaw. He felt Arthur’s hands fluttering against his hips.

‘Arthur?’ he said, _are you alright_? he meant.

‘You say such nice things,’ Arthur whispered. ‘Always when I least expect it.’

Merlin sank down so that they were level and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders. He kissed his neck. ‘You should always expect it,’ he said, low, against Arthur’s flushed skin. ‘You should expect it from me.’ He felt a warm cheek graze his own as Arthur bowed his head. He had never seen Arthur like this before. He tilted his chin, dropping a light kiss against Arthur’s mouth.

‘Sometimes I think I’m still dreaming,’ Arthur said.

‘You dreamed this?’

‘Always.’

Merlin felt a twinge of sadness deep in his stomach. Arms tightened around his waist.

‘Well you’re not dreaming,’ he said, resolute.

Arthur smiled.

‘How do you know?’

‘Because I love you. That means I know the truth of you, and the truth is that you’re awake. And that I love you.’

He realised, as he said it, that he had not said it before then. This was the first time. Arthur looked so surprised, Merlin felt even worse.

‘Didn’t you know?’ he whispered. Instead of answering, Arthur pushed his head against Merlin’s chest and moaned. ‘What’s wrong?’ Merlin said, scratching his fingers through Arthur’s thin night shirt.

‘I feel like a lovestruck girl,’ Arthur muttered.

‘Seems accurate,’ Merlin said, and yelped when he received a pinch to the small of his back.

-

‘Oh my goodness,’ Morgana said, causing Gaius to drop the handful of primrose heads he had been about to toss into a boiling pot. Morgana stood from the table and joined him on the floor, ignoring his protests as she helped to gather up the flowers. ‘Sorry Gaius.’

‘Not at all, my Lady,’ he said, rather grouchily. ‘May I enquire as to the cause of your…outburst?’

She smiled. ‘It’s just that I’m on the twenty-fourth tunic. One more to go, Gaius.’

‘Oh,’ his face brightened. ‘That is an achievement, Morgana. Well done.’

‘Well it was a joint effort. I better go and tell Merlin. If he starts on the last one today, we can finish at the same time. It sounds silly but it would be nice to finish it off together.’

‘I’m sure Merlin will agree, though you may have some trouble finding him. He was up and out before I had even fully woken up this morning.’

‘He’s probably with Arthur,’ Morgana said, already on her way to the door. As she passed the alcoves, a misty rain began, coating the courtyard in grey drizzle. Her mind turned to the orphans. Frowning, she hurried her step. Just then, Gwen turned onto the corridor, her hair rippling behind her.

‘Hello,’ Morgana said, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Gwen’s eyes. ‘This looks nice.’

‘Ah,’ Gwen sighed. ‘The leather tie I use to keep it up snapped this morning.’

‘I have loads in my rooms if you want one? Though, it looks lovely like this.’

‘Please,’ Gwen said. ‘It’s a nuisance trying to get any work done with it falling into my eyes.’

‘Of course, let’s go.’

They walked side by side to Morgana’s rooms, only stopping once to give one of Uther’s advisers a perfunctory nod. Once inside, Morgana crossed the room to her dressing table and began digging around in one of the drawers.

‘Here we go,’ she said, passing Gwen a leather string. ‘By the way, have you seen Merlin?’

‘He’s probably with Arthur,’ Gwen said distracted as she gathered her hair up. ‘I mean,’ she said, eyes suddenly wide, ‘not in a…that is, he might not be, I mean he probably isn’t with Arthur. Merlin’s got lots of things to be getting on with and it’s not like he’s always with Arthur anyway.’

Perplexed, Morgana drew near and took the tie from Gwen, twisting Gwen’s hair up in a a bun and weaving the tie around the knot. Gwen’s hands were twitching. ‘There, all done.’

‘Thank you, my Lady.’

‘You’re welcome, what’s going on?’

‘What? Nothing! I mean, going on? Where?’ She looked over her shoulder. ‘Is something going on over there? I’ll just take a look.’ She hurried to the door.

‘Gwen!’

‘No, Morgana,’ Gwen replied, desperately. ‘Please don’t make me tell.’

‘There’s something to tell? What is it?’

‘ _Morgana_.’

Morgana sighed through her nose.

‘Alright.’

‘Right,’ Gwen said, nodding at the floor. Slowly, they looked at each other. ‘Morgana I’m not going to gossip,’ Gwen whispered.

‘Yes.’

‘Gaius thinks it’s wrong to gossip, and I agree.’

‘Me too.’

They looked away from each other.

‘Right,’ Morgana said. ‘Well, I’m going to look for Merlin.’

‘Good.’

‘I think I’ll try Arthur’s room. What do you think? Do you think I’m likely to find him there?’

Gwen looked fit to burst. ‘M-maybe. It wouldn’t be unusual. They’re friends after all.’

‘Well I was thinking more that Merlin is Arthur’s manservant, so he’s likely to be aiding him in some way.’

‘Oh of course,’ Gwen nodded, somewhat manically. Morgana hovered at the open door.

‘But,’ she said. ‘If you knew something that I already knew, that wouldn’t be gossip.’

‘ _Morgana_ ,’ Gwen moaned, flapping her hands at her.

‘Alright I’m going,’ Morgana said and quickly quit the room before anything else could be said. She eventually found Merlin in a patch of wildflowers that grew near the Green. ‘Hello,’ she said, hovering over him. ‘What are you doing here?’ He was smiling dazedly up at the sky. Morgana glanced upwards, watching a large cloud sail across the blue. The rain had cleared up completely. Strange.

‘Just enjoying the sun,’ Merlin said.

‘Probably wise since it’s likely to rain again soon.’

‘Not if I can help it,’ he said, perplexingly.

‘It would be wonderful if you could,’ she laughed. ‘Guess what?’

He sat up. ‘What?’

‘I’m on the twenty-fourth tunic. We’ve only got one more to go.’

Suddenly, Merlin shot up out of the long grass, petals in his hair, and grabbed her arms.

‘Really?!’ he said, a massive smile plastered onto his face. He was so much happier lately. Morgana was very glad to see it.

‘Yes,’ she said, then laughed. ‘Yes!’ And then they were jumping up and down and holding onto each other’s arms.

‘We should get to it right away then,’ Merlin said once they had caught their breath.

‘Are you sure? You don’t have any chores to do for Arthur?’

‘Nah,’ he waved at her. ‘Let’s go.’ To her surprise, he took off running. She hesitated a moment, then grabbed her skirts and ran after him.

-

Leon was busy packing for the long journey to his family home. His hoop lay on his bed - he was leaving it for last, wanting to be able to find it easily in his bags so that he could present it to his mother as soon as he arrived. A knock at the door had him pausing, a stack of tunics in his hands.

‘Yes?’ he called.

‘It’s me, Leon.’ It was Arthur. Leon dropped the tunics onto the bed and went to open the door. ‘Are you packing?’ Arthur said when he entered the room. ‘Where’s Walter?’

Walter was the servant assigned to Leon, but Leon rarely saw him. The first night Leon had stayed in Camelot, Walter had appeared in his room.

‘What can I do for you, Sir?’

‘Oh, that’s alright,’ Leon had said awkwardly, and from then on, Walter had seemingly decided that Leon was a pushover and that Walter could do as he pleased. Which was the truth, really.

‘I don’t know,’ Leon said. Arthur shot him a bemused smile, then looked as if he were stealing himself for something.

‘Sire?’

‘Yes,’ Arthur said, folding his arms and rearranging his features into the expression he pulled when he was trying to be imperious. ‘Leon, I’ve been thinking. Now that the weather is cooling, Ydith, that is, the woman who runs the orphanage, she will have even less time for herself. The children will likely get bored and the whole of winter is likely to be a nightmare for all involved.’

‘I do not doubt it,’ Leon said. Arthur nodded.

‘That is why I would like to continue the lessons we started with the children on the adventure day. Inside, of course. We could use the main hall, and give them three good meals. Once a week perhaps?’ He folded his arms. ‘What say you?’

‘I think it a good idea, Sire. But, I doubt the King would allow it.’

Arthur nodded.

‘That is why I have come. If we, the knights, beg an audience with the King together, then it would seem strange to the rest of the court for him to refuse us.’ Despite the certainty of his words, his voice was unsure.

‘We can only try our best,’ Leon said.

‘Yes. Yes, we must.’

Leon saw it then, the future. King Arthur on his throne, a crown atop his head. Pride bloomed in his stomach for the man Arthur had become. Older than Arthur, Leon remembered him as a boy. He had been sweet, and sure of himself. Leon had watched it all get hidden away under the eyes of Uther.

Leon clapped a hand over Arthur’s shoulder.

‘I will gather the knights,’ he said.

-

Gwen dropped into Gaius’s and found Merlin and Morgana hard at work. She had gathered more cotton from the court tailor’s into a basket, as well as dropping off at the cook’s to get some snacks. The pair, it seemed, would not be stopping for anything until they had finished the last tunic.

‘I’m back,’ she said, and may as well have been talking to the air. She set the basket onto the table top and perched next to Merlin, not making any move to help - when she had tried, they had said that they were determined to finish it themselves. ‘It’s peaceful in here,’ she said. ‘I passed an almighty racket on the way here.’

‘What racket?’ Morgana said, needle between her teeth as she tied a knot.

‘It was coming from the throne room. It sounded like a very bad argument.’

Beside her, Merlin dropped his linen.

‘An argument?’ he said.

‘Yes. The King does not sound happy.’

Shakily, Merlin stood. ‘I’m just going to…check on things,’ he said and, before she could say anything, he had left.

‘That’s odd,’ she said to Morgana.

‘Is it? I’m guessing the King was arguing with Arthur.’

‘Yes. But I could hear Leon too.’

‘Leon was arguing?’

‘Yes.’

Morgana let her needle fall onto the table.

‘I wonder what’s going on.’

They didn’t have to wait long. With a raucous clanging, the door opened and in poured Merlin, Arthur, and Leon. They were all grinning, even Leon.

‘What on earth has happened to make you all so happy?’ Morgana said.

‘Tell them Leon,’ said Arthur.

‘No Sire, you must tell them.’

‘Nonsense. It was all down to you.’

‘But it was your idea.’

‘My father would have flat out refused if not for you.’

‘Someone tell them,’ Merlin said. Leon nodded and took a step forwards.

‘It has been decided that the children will return for lessons here at the castle once a week.’

Lady Morgana shot to her feet, clasping her hands to her chest.

‘Oh!’ she said.

‘That’s wonderful! said Gwen. ‘What an excellent idea!’

‘Oh Ydith will be so pleased,’ Morgana said. She sat down again, sighing. ‘And this was your idea Arthur?’

‘Well, yes I suppose.’

Morgana raised an eyebrow.

‘Since when have you been so modest?’

Gwen chuckled. Arthur rolled his eyes.

‘Come,’ Morgana said. ‘We are almost finished the final tunic. Make yourselves comfortable.’ So they did, finding space around the table. Merlin had finished with the second sleeve, and passed it to Morgana, who immediately set to sewing it to the body of the tunic. They all watched in rapt attention as she got to the end of the line. She glanced at Merlin.

‘Go on, Merlin.’

Merlin took up the knife and cut the thread, then Morgana tied it. Silently, they all looked down at the finished tunic.

‘We finished,’ Morgana whispered.

‘We did,’ Merlin said, just as bewildered. Gwen watched as Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, squeezing.

‘Well done,’ he said. ‘Well done, both of you.’

Gwen turned wide eyes at Morgana, and this time she met them.

‘Congratulations!’ came a loud, booming voice, startling all of them. It was Gaius in the corner.

After that, Arthur and Leon ran off to cook to gather food for the children into a basket, and then the five of them set out for Ydith’s, the twenty-five tunics folded and stacked together on top.

Ydith was so shocked to see the prince that she did a stuttering curtsey and would have fallen backwards were it not for Arthur’s quick reflexes. And when they told her of the continued lessons that would take place in the main hall, she almost fainted away.

-

Leon’s bags were packed, his horse saddled. The weather was less than perfect, windy and drizzling, but Merlin could see that he was excited to visit his mother. Gwen hugged him close, wishing him an uneventful journey, and Morgana kissed him soundly on the hand. Leon blushed scarlet, hurriedly mounted his horse, and bade them all farewell as Arthur cackled at him.

‘I hope the weather brightens for him,’ Morgana said as they turned back to the castle.

‘It will,’ Merlin said.

They all found themselves walking in the direction of Gaius’s workshop.

‘So,’ Gaius said when they entered. ‘I suppose that’s the end of Camelot’s Stitch Club.’ His eyes twinkled.

‘Not so,’ Morgana said. ‘We’re going to make play outfits for the children. They’ll need clothes they can move around in without worrying about getting them dirty. Something thicker for the children who will be taking lessons in using a sword.’

‘Ah,’ Gaius said, eyes significantly less twinkly now.

‘Fear not, Gaius,’ Gwen said. ‘We are all determined to limit the gossip. And the noise.’

‘I’ll believe it when I see it,’ Gaius said.

‘Well there’s nothing to gossip about now,’ Gwen said, waving a hand at Arthur and Merlin who were sat as close as was physically possible at the end of the bench. Distracted, Arthur’s attention was seemingly taken by drawing patterns on Merlin’s back with his fingertips, so Merlin looked affronted on his behalf.

‘I’m sure you’ll find something,’ Gaius said, taking a tin pan from the shelf and plonking it loudly next to his bubbling cauldron.

‘At least you’ll know it won’t be about you,’ Morgana said, picking up a piece of russet linen and examining the texture. Gaius scoffed. ‘The children are so excited about their lessons. I was visiting them yesterday morning and they were all going on about Arthur this and Arthur that.’

‘Who can blame them?’ Arthur said, and laughed as he ducked an empty bobbin hurled his way by Morgana.

‘I’m excited too,’ Gwen said. ‘I’ve got all the hoops ready for embroidery and the tailor’s sent for new dyes so that the children can choose from a whole array of colours.’

‘What will you teach them, Merlin?’ Morgana asked.

‘Magic tricks,’ he said.

‘Most likely they’ll be using Merlin as a hobby horse,’ Arthur said. ‘They love him. As soon as he steps into the house, they attach themselves to him like limpets. I’ve never seen anyone jump so high as that little boy when he flung himself into your arms.’

Merlin laughed into his palm, watching as Arthur brushed his blonde mop of hair our of his eyes.

‘I wonder what I’d need to make hats,’ Morgana said, itching her neck. ‘With feathers.’

‘Ooh that’s a great idea!’ Gwen exclaimed. ‘And gloves.’

‘So the sewing club will be continuing indefinitely,’ Gaius said. ‘That’s what you’re saying.’

‘Yes, Gaius,’ Morgana said. ‘That’s what we’re saying.’

‘Most definitely,’ Merlin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! I wrote this fic because times are more than tough at the moment and I needed some simple happiness. Thank you so much for reading, kudos-ing, and commenting. I love chatting with you in the comments. All the very best, lovelies <3


End file.
